lego_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Isobelle Woods (Redirected from Isobelle Hurstern)
Isobelle is seen as one of the main protagonists in the later series. She has had many bofriends, but is most currently married to Charlie Beckham, meaning that her surname is now Beckham. Appereance Isobelle wears a dark green type vest with a brown belt arond her waist, with dark green trousers to match. She has blonde wavy hair which is always seen down. Personality Isobelle is very bright and caring, but sometimes she can be seen to make the wrong dission's in life which lead to bad concequences. She is always happy, except for if someone lie's to her, especially if they are a close friend. Plot 'Early Life. ' When Isobelle was younger she always loved to listen to her mother sing, and she carried a strong bond with her, which is easily changed when describing her bond with her father, as she has always stated once or twice that her relationship between her father and her was tough, including many arguements together; and when he left her to defend for herself with her mother which was very difficult. When Isobelle reached the age of 16, she went to university and studied archeology, but soon moved as the judgements that where made about her completeing this task were on edge. When she did move she decided to take up music which was tied in with some archeology classes sometimes, which she enjoyed. This is were she met Robin Thorndyke, Michael Damewood and got to meet Aaron Woods, however she never spent a lot of time with him. After a few years of university Isobelle had gotten her grade in a singing courier, and Robin and Michael took up the oppurtunity to go on an expedition for the famous Golden Monkey, seen in theIndiana Jones Indiana Jones Lego. However this trip brang devastation to Isobelle when Robin told her that Michael had slipped and fell. As this seemed to put Isobelle in a bad position she was in no state to finish her lyrics for song's she had written and was soon told by her composer to move on. 'Later Life' When Isobelle and Robin had grew older and it was an ok age to marry, Robin had decided to propose to Isobelle to get married, which she agreed to do; however before there marriage Robin and Isobelle had a beautiful baby girl called Kate Bale. Robin and Kate seemed happy together, but Isobelle was not; she felt jelous a little for the great bond that Kate and Robin shared, and was unhappy as her relationship with Kate was no where near as strong. This seemed to change Isobelle's attitude, which soon led to her love for Aaron Woods. So when Isobelle came home late one night she told Robin Thorndyke that she was in love with Aaron more, as to which seemed to crush Robin as he was close to planning there wedding. When Isobelle and Aaron where married, she tried to introduce Kate to him, but he refused to have a child from Robin, as he wanted children of his own blood, this meant that Isobelle phoned Robin and told him that he could have Kate. Later after there marriage, Isobelle and Aaron, had two children, a girl called Lily Woods, and a boy called Chris Woods, who was born a while after Lily.